Good for You
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Ginny sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan melupakan Lily. Harry pulang dan mendapati Lily hampir mati di rumah mereka. Harry marah besar. Ginny dicampakkan bahkan sedikitpun Harry tidak mau merbicara dengan istrinya sendiri. Ginny takut Harry akan meninggalkannya. Namun, sesuatu menyadarkan Harry bahwa ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Ginny. "Spesial Ginny 34th birthday"


_**Hai, everyone!**_

Hari ini tanggal 11 Agustus, itu artinya si nyonya Potter sedang berulang tahun. Kalau tahun ini, Ginny sudah berusia 34 tahun. Harry sama Neville sudah Anne buatkan fic spesial ulang tahun, sekarang Anne juga buatkan khusus buat Ginny.

Untuk fic Something We Need tetap akan update, kok, tenang saja. Nggak apa-apa, kan, kalau Anne posting cerita baru? Cuma one-shot kok. Langsung selesai. Yang kemarin ingatin Anne di review fic sebelumnya, bisa baca ini ya.. :)

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Letakkan penamu sekarang atau aku sobek semua perkamenmu!"

Suara Harry menggema seantero ruang kerja Ginny. Harry murka.

Letak ruang kerja Ginny yang berada di lantai dua membuat James dan Al yang bermain di halaman depan tak mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Harry sengaja menahan dua putranya agar tak masuk rumah.

Lily kecil yang ada di gendongan Harry sampai melesakkan wajahnya ke jas Harry saking takutnya. _"Sorry,_ Harry! Tapi besok deadline aku menyerahkan naskah ini. Beri aku waktu sebentar lagi!" pinta Ginny dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau masih memilih melanjutkan tulisanmu daripada mengurus Lily? Ginny, Lily bisa saja mati kalau aku tak sampai rumah beberapa menit lalu!" kata Harry bahkan tak segan-segan menekankan kata 'mati' di hadapan istri dan anaknya.

Ginny tertunduk ketakutan. Baru kali ini Harry marah besar kepadanya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Harry marah sampai membentak seperti itu.

Harry mengamati meja kerja Ginny yang penuh dengan Daily Prophet, lembaran kertas, gulungan perkamen, dan amplop-amplop besar bersegel siap kirim. Sebelum Harry siap mengambil semuanya, Ginny lebih dulu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan dengan sekejap.. semua barang-barang jurnalis Ginny tersusun rapi menjadi satu tumpukan.

Tangan kanan Harry terulur ke hadapan Ginny sementara tangan kirinya masih menyangga tubuh Lily lemas di gendongannya. "Give me those.. now!" perintah Harry penuh penekanan.

"NOW!" ulang Harry kembali menaikkan suaranya.

Pasrah, Ginny menyerahkan satu bandel kertas dan perkamen segala ukuran pada Harry. Ia langsung mengambil alih Lily yang terus merengek sambil memanggil dirinya.

Badan Lily kotor penuh dengan lumpur. Kakinya lecet dan tepat di lutut kanannya merembes darah yang sebagian sudah mengering akibat noda lumpur. Tangan Lily sudah lumayan bersih, Harry lebih dulu menyembuhkannya sebelum mengantarkannya pada Ginny.

Sejak pagi badan Lily panas, akibat memakan es krim pemberian Ron semalam. Alhasil si bungsu terkena flu. Harry mewanti-wanti pada Ginny untuk menjaga Lily selama ia bekerja ke Kementerian. Salah satu caranya adalah jangan mendekatkan Lily dengan James dan Al. Lily harus beristirahat dan dilarang bermain untuk sementara waktu.

Sayangnya, Ginny pun sedang banyak tugas dari Daily Prophet. Ia harus menulis tiga artikel quidditch sekaligus untuk terbitan esok hari. Tidak mungkin ia harus memecah konsentrasi dengan mengurus Lily yang rewel. Pekerjaannya akan hancur sia-sia.

Akibatnya, Ginny membiarkan Lily sendirian di kamarnya setelah memberikan ramuan penurun panas. Membiarkan Lily sendirian di kamarnya dengan pintu dikunci, sama saja itu mengurung anak kecil yang sedang sekarat.

Lily kesepian. Saat ia berusaha ingin keluar, pintu terkunci dari luar. Lily yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan sihirnya hanya mampu membuka jendela kamarnya saja. Pintu masih terkunci. Nekat, Lily naik ke atas meja dan berusaha keluar melalui jendela.

Ingat, seluruh kamar di rumah keluarga Potter berada di lantai dua. Salah satunya kamar Lily.

Dengan terus berteriak memanggil Harry, Lily pelan-pelan menurunkan badannya ke pembatas jendela. Karena badannya yang lemas, Lily tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri sehingga tergelincir. Kakinya tak sempat menginjak aksen tembok rumah yang sedikit menjorok.

Bermodal kedua tangannya, Lily berusaha bertahan sambil berteriak, "Daddy!"

Tepat saat mobil Harry masuk ke halaman rumah, Harry mendengar suara teriakan sekaligus tangisan Lily memanggil dirinya. Hanya sepersekian detik, mantra perlambat waktu Harry berikan pada tubuh Lily yang terpelanting jatuh dari lantai dua.

Bukk! Walaupun tidak menghantam keras, Lily tetap jatuh. Luka-luka kecil itu tetap Lily terima.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya setelah Lily kau urus dengan baik," kata Harry mengambil seluruh pekerjaan Ginny, "aku kecewa padamu, Ginevra!" Harry lantas keluar dari ruang kerja Ginny tanpa melihat istrinya.

Ginny menangis di balik punggung Lily.

"Maafkan, Mom, sayang!" bisiknya ditelinga Lily. Maafkan aku juga, Harry!

Antara Harry dan Ginny menghabiskan malam mereka dengan kebisuan. Untung Harry cukup aktif mengajak ketiga anaknya untuk berbicara. Bergurau dengan James atau sesekali menjahili Al. Lily hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua kakaknya dan ayahnya saling bercanda.

Ginny? Hanya diam saja dan lebih suka memilih dapur sebagai tempat menyendiri.

Urusan menidurkan anak-anak, Harry jagonya. Tugas terakhirnya adalah membacakan dongeng untuk Lily sampai putri kecilnya itu tertidur. Keadaan Lily sudah membaik, badannya tidak sepanas pagi tadi. Ginny melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Di dalam kamar, Ginny mendapati Harry sudah berganti piama dan membaca buku tebal. Kebiasaan Harry sebelum tidur adalah membaca buku. Menyadari Ginny masuk ke dalam kamar, Harry bergegas menyimpan bukunya dan pergi tidur.

"Harry—"

"Semua kertas dan perkamen-perkamen sudah aku letakkan di atas meja kerja," Harry berpesan tanpa sedikitpun melihat Ginny. Harry tidak mempedulikan istrinya itu apa ingin berbicara atau tidak.

Harry masih marah.

Air matanya mengalir saat mengambil piama dari gantugan lemari. Ginny sangat amat menyesal. Tindakannya sebagai seorang ibu sangatlah bodoh. Kini Harry mengacuhkannya. Posisi tidur Harry miring dan membelakangi tempat Ginny tidur.

Kacamata Harry terpasang, pelan-pelan Ginny melepasnya dari wajah Harry dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang. Sebelum tidur Ginny sering mengecek apakah Harry masih mengenakan kacamatanya atau sudah melepasnya jika Harry tertidur lebih dulu.

Meski matanya terpejam, Harry merasakan tangan Ginny pelan-pelan melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengelus pelan rambut hitam tebalnya. Dan satu lagi, suara tarikan napas Ginny yang sangat berat. Harry tahu, sangat tahu.. Ginny menangis.

* * *

Harry sudah tidak ada di tempat tidur saat Ginny bangun. Tas kerjanya juga sudah tidak ada. Harry berangkat kerja tanpa berpamitan dengannya. Tanpa pesan, apalagi ciuman.

Ginny bergegas masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Benar kata Harry semalam, perkamen dan naskah-naskah artikelnya sudah kembali ke meja kerjanya seperti semula. Tidak ada satu lembarpun yang hilang.

Langkah kakinya bergerak menuju lantai bawah. Satu-satunya obat mengatasi rasa sedihnya adalah melihat ketiga anaknya. Tapi apa yang rupanya dilihat Ginny?

James, Al, dan Lily sudah menikmati sarapannya bersama Teddy di meja makan.

"Mom sudah bangun? Ayo duduk Mom, aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu," Teddy yang sudah berusia 17 tahun datang. Ia baru saja menghabiskan liburan Hogwartsnya di rumah sang nenek. Dan sisa liburannya akan ia habiskan di rumah Harry untuk menemani tiga adik dari ayahnya baptisnya.

James, Al, dan Lily menyapa Ginny dengan senyuman bahagia. "Duduklah, Mom. Omelette buatan Teddy enak, loh!" kata James bersemangat.

"Ya, Mom mau coba juga, James. Tapi, Ted—" Ginny kembali melihat Teddy, "bukannya kau baru lusa menginap di sini?" tanya Ginny penasaran dengan kedatangan Teddy tiba-tiba.

"Aahh itu—"

"Lily mau tambah mayonaisenya!" Lily merengek meminta botol mayonaise di dekat Ginny.

Untung saja, batin Teddy lega tak harus menjawab pertanyaan Ginny tadi. Ya, ia memang seharusnya datang lusa. Tapi karena pesan Harry yang mendadak memintanya tinggal di rumah akibat insiden jatuhnya Lily, mau tidak mau ia harus datang untuk menjadi penegah antara adik-adiknya dengan orang tua baptisnya.

"Biar aku yang ambilkan, Lily. Omelette Mom biar aku panaskan sebentar, sudah dingin karena aku memasaknya tadi," Teddy pamit untuk ke dapur. Selain untuk memanaskan omelette Ginny, ia juga berusaha menghindari Ginny agar tak menanyakan mengapa ia harus datang lebih cepat.

Ginny bangun dengan keadaan linglung. Ia seperti baru saja di-obliviate. Pikirannya kacau dan kepalanya pusing. "Mom? Mom kenapa?" panggil Al khawatir.

"Ahh tidak, son. Oh ya, tadi Daddy kalian apa sudah sarapan? Pagi sekali berangkatnya,"

"Pagi?" kata James tak percaya, ia melihat jam dinding di ruang makan, " Dad berangkat seperti biasa, Mom. Sekarang sudah hampir siang,"

Pukul 09:45 AM, Ginny bak baru mendapat tamparan keras di wajahnya. Pantas Harry sudah berangkat. Harry berangkat sudah sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Ginny pasti kelelahan akibat menangis semalaman sampai ia bangun sesiang itu.

Teddy muncul dari balik partisi dapur membawa sepiring omelette untuk Ginny.

Putra Remus itu mengamati wajah Ginny yang penuh tekanan batin. Cerita Harry di surat yang ia terima memang benar. "Mungkin kesalahan Mom terlampau berat sampai Dad marah besar. Pantas Mom sampai merasa bersalah seperti ini," batin Teddy kasihan.

* * *

Di ruangannya, Harry sibuk meneliti laporan anak buahnya tentang beberapa penyerangan yang sudah dilakukan sepanjang satu minggu ini. Konsentrasi Harry terganggu saat bayangan Ginny kembali singgah.

"Apa aku keterlaluan, ya? Tapi tindakan Ginny kemarin fatal sekali untuk menjaga Lily. Aku masih merinding tiap kali mengingat bagaimana Lily terjatuh kemarin,"

Harry merasa bersalah dengan tindakan dirinya memperlakukan Ginny tidak baik. Ia keterlaluan mengacuhkan Ginny seharian. Tapi bagi Harry, Ginny harus merenunggi apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuatan. Istrinya itu sudah membahayakan nyawa putrinya sendiri.

Dan itu keterlaluan.

Tok-tok!

"Masuk!" pinta Harry pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Seorang wanita tomboy masuk dengan perkamen di tangannya. "Selamat siang, Mr. Potter. Saya mengantarkan perkamen dari Departement. Butuh tanda tangan dari Anda secepatnya,"

"Baiklah, Ms. Swan. Nanti akan saya tanda tangani. Kalau sudah, aku serahkan lagi padamu?"

"Benar, Sir. Nanti saya yang serahkan ke pusat,"

Anak buah Auror Harry kembali keluar setelah memberikan gulungan perkamen padanya. Cepat-cepat Harry membuka perkamen yang ia dapat dan membaca sekilas isi perkamennya. Persetujuan pelatihan anggota Auror baru di bawah naungan Departemen Hukum, dan Harry sebagai Kepala Auror memberikan ijin sepenuhnya untuk menerima tugas tambahan memberikan training awal pada calon-calon Aurornya.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang, ya? Kalender... kalender..," tangannya menyusuri deretan angka pada sebuah kalender meja. "Senin, Agustus, tanggal 10. Yups, tanggal 10. _What? Hold on—"_

Harry menyadari sesuatu dengan hari ini. untuk ia membuka kalendernya, "hari ini tanggal sepuluh Agustus. Itu artinya besok—"

"Jenggot Merlin! Aku lupa, ohhh...!"

Pena bulu di tangannya tergeletak begitu saja karena terkejut. Harry lupa selupa-lupanya. Esok hari spesial untuk istrinya. "Ginny 34 tahun besok dan aku hampir melupakan itu! Kau gila, Harry!" maki Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi satu lagi yang lupa Harry sadari. Ginny sedang masa didiamkan oleh dirinya.

"Ini akan sangat sulit," racau Harry lantas memulai merancang sesuatu untuk istrinya.

* * *

Sampai hampir tengah malam, Harry tidak kunjung pulang. Ginny khawatir Harry benar-benar marah padanya dan meninggalkannya. Tapi tidak mungkin Harry meninggalkan dirinya dengan anak-anak. "Harry pasti tidak tega membiarkan James, Al, dan Lily denganku setelah tahu sikapku pada Lily kemarin," katanya pelan.

Teddy keluar dari kamarnya berniat untuk mengambil minum. Namun niatnya urung setelah melihat Ginny duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu.

"Mom, kau belum tidur? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kau bisa sakit!" ajak Teddy.

"Mom mau menunggu Daddymu pulang, Ted,"

Pandangan Ginny hanya tertuju pada pintu depan. Jaket hangatnya ia tarik berusaha menghangatkan badan. Malam ini London dingin sekali. Teddy meraih telapak tangan kiri Ginny. Jari manisnya melingkar cincin pernikahan yang sama dengan Harry. Ia lantas tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalian memang serasi, Mom,"

"Tapi Mom sudah membuat kesalahan fatal, Teddy. Baru kali ini Dad membentak Mom dengan penuh amarah," Ginny mengelus cincinnya dengan linangan air mata, "Mom takut. Dad membenci Mom,"

Ibunya menangis, jarang sekali Ginny menangis di hadapannya. Dengan penuh rasa hormat dan kasih, Teddy meraih badan Ginny dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuknya.

"Daddy berbeda, Mom. Kau pasti sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku. Dad hanya emosi, sebentar lagi akan reda. Dad sangat mencintaimu,"

"Tapi—" Ginny menyeka air matanya cepat, "Dad mengacuhkan Mom!"

"Tetaplah setia dengan Daddy. Kau istri terbaik yang dimiliki Dad, percaya padaku,"

Dan hati Ginny pun luluh. Ia yakin, Harry memang masih mencintainya. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk membuat Harry mau memafkannya kembali. Berkat bujuk rayu Teddy, Ginny akhirnya mau kembali kemaranya. Paling tidak ia akan menunggu Harry pulang sambil berbaring istirahat di kamar.

Tepat beberapa menit sebelum tengah malam Ginny sudah tertidur meski belum sepenuhnya larut dalam mimpi. Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Harry, kau pulang?" panggil Ginny dengan wajah bahagia. Suaminya akhirnya pulang.

Tidak ada sedikitpun pandangan Harry melihat dirinya yang menyambut dengan senyuman ditengah rasa kantuk. "Aku rasa matamu masih sangat sehat dibandingkan denganku. Kau bisa melihat sendiri sekarang," ucap Harry sarkastik. Ia meletakkan mantel, jas, sampai tas kerjanya di meja sisi kamar.

Harry bersiap-siap untuk berganti pakaian dengan piama tidurnya.

"Aku siapkan air hangat, ya. Kau sudah makan?"

Lagi-lagi Harry acuh. Lama-lama Ginny sudah tak kuasa menahan rasa sakitnya.

"HARRY—" teriak Ginny berat.

"Aku di sini, _silly little girl_. Kau ingin lebih jelas apa lagi?" tantang Harry sama membentaknya.

Mereka saling berhadapan. Harry menghentikan tangannya memutar gagang pintu. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri terbaik untukmu, Harry. Aku berusaha agar kau bahagia bersamaku, dengan anak-anak. Dengan Teddy—"

Tidak menghiraukan, Harry malah berbalik dan kembali membuka pintu. Ia hampir keluar sebelum panggilan Ginny sekali lagi coba menghentikannya, "Harry, _I'm your wife!"_

Harry berbalik sejenak, melihat mata Ginny yang telah tergenang air mata kesedihan. _"I don't care!"_ ucapnya sekilas dan berlalu pergi.

Hancur. Hati Ginny bak diremukkan oleh pria yang sangat ia cintai. Harry benar-benar membencinya. Bahkan, ia sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan dirinya. Ginny menangis sejadi-jadinya. Duduk meringkuk di sisi ranjang sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya seperti orang gila.

Tidak ada rasa sakit hati yang menyakitkan pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dengan Harrylah ia baru merasakan betapa hancurnya ia dicampakkan oleh pria yang sejak kecil ia cintai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka kembali. Ginny tidak tahu siapa yang masuk, ia pun tidak peduli siapa yang datang. Kalaupun pembunuh, ia rela mati malam ini juga.

Lengan Ginny disentuh oleh telapak tangan seseorang. Dingin. Sentuhannya sangat Ginny kenal.

 _"I'm so sorry, Harry. I beg you!"_ Ginny memelas sampai badannya lemas. Ia hampir mencium kaki Harry jika kedua tangan Harry mencegah badan Ginny untuk ambruk.

"Aku memang bukan orang yang memberimu ciuman pertama, kencan pertamamu, apalagi cinta pertamamu. Tapi aku berusaha menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupmu, Harry. _Everything! I love you—"_

Harry langsung membungkam penjelasan Ginny dengan ciuman di bibirnya. Merasakan bibir Ginny, menarik tubuh wanitanya mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Harry—" panggil Ginny setelah melepaskan diri.

"Aku kecewa. Benar-benar kecewa. Tapi aku tahu, kau sudah menyesalinya," kata Harry masih mengalungkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak Ginny. Menahan Ginny agar tidak bergerak.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi. Jadilah ibu yang hebat untuk anak-anak, dan istri terhebat yang aku miliki hingga akhir hayatku. Ginevra Molly Potter, aku memaafkanmu,"

Ginny tersenyum dalam tangisnya. _"I love you.. and happy birthday!"_ Harry menjauhkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan Ginny terdiam dengan kebingungannya.

Tanpa disadari Ginny sebelumnya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menggantung di lehernya.

Kalung berlian berbentuk bunga berkelopak lima yang entah sejak kapan terpasang di lehernya. "Mewakili kita dan anak-anak," bisik Harry pelan menujuk kelopak bandul kalung yang Ginny pakai.

"A-aku.. hari ini—"

"Kau lupa kalau sekarang kau berulang tahun ke 34? Ginny! Ini sudah masuk tanggal 11 Agustus. Ini juga kesalahan, Ginevra!" kata Harry.

Ginny kembali takut, "ka-kau marah lagi? Ma—"

Harry menarik tubuh Ginny kembali ke pelukannya, membelai surai merah istrinya dan berbisik mesra, "mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk lepas dari bawah bayang-bayang Rita di Daily Prophet. Tugas-tugas jurnalismu seperti mempermainkan waktu istirahatmu. Mintalah ijin, kita berlibur satu keluarga. Mumpung Teddy pulang. Kita rayakan ulang tahunmu di luar Inggris. Kita bisa ke tempat yang dekat-dekat seperti Irlandia, atau kalau kau mau kita bisa ke Perancis. Kau tinggal pilih—"

"Harry—" potong Ginny.

"Ya?"

 _"Thank you!"_

Malam ini menjadi malam terindah sepanjang ulang tahun Ginny yang pernah ada.

* * *

 _"Happy birthday, Mommy!_ "

Seru Teddy, James, Al, dan Lily sambil membawa tart ulang tahun dengan atribut pesta seperti topi runcing dan peluit mainan. Mereka sengaja menunggu Ginny keluar dari kamar dan memberikan kejutan tepat saat Ginny akan keluar dari kamar.

"Terima kasih, anak-anak. Ini—"

"Kalian terlambat! Dad sudah lebih dulu memberikan kejutan untuk Mom kalian. Bukan begitu, sayang?" rayu Harry di depan anak-anaknya. Ginny memukul pundak Harry pelan sembari mengancam tidak berbicara aneh-aneh di depan Teddy dan ketiga anaknya yang lain.

Jari James mengambil sedikit krim dari kue yang ia bawa dan mencolekkannya pada pipi Ginny dan pipi Harry. "Loh, kenapa Dad juga? Yang ulang tahun, kan, Mommy?" protes Harry.

"Untuk Mom karena hari ini Mom ulang tahun, sedangkan itu untuk Dad karena Dad sudah curang ambil start mengejutkan Mommy. Kenapa tidak menunggu kami, sih?!" protes James, si sulung yang sudah berusia 9 tahun.

"Benar, Dad curang!" tambah Al tak kalah geram.

Lily sedikit berjinjit agar tangannya mampu meraih kue yang dipegang James. Mencuri sedikit krim dan mengusapkannya pada wajah James.

"Hehehe.. wajah James lucu!" kata Lily menunjuk wajah James yang penuh dengan krim kue.

"Lily!" teriak beberapa orang di sana.

Perang krim pun dimulai. Pesta ulang tahun Ginny berakhir dengan rumah keluarga Potter penuh dengan noda krim dan kue tart yang berceceran di sepanjang lantai dua.[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Wohoho.. bagaimana, teman-teman. Kisah awal kenapa Harry bisa sampai marah besar adalah kejadian nyata yang pernah terjadi sama Ayah dan Ibu Anne. Ayah orangnya pendiam banget. Sampai sekarang, Ayah susah banget kalau mau marah. Dan kata Ibu, Ayah pernah sekali marah besar sama ibu yang kejadiannya sama seperti marahnya Harry. So, thanks buat Ibu yang sudah mau berbagi cerita sama Anne.

Happy birthday buat Ginevra Molly Potter, semoga selalu jadi inspirasi Anne buat terus membuat cerita tentang dirinya. Hahaha.. salah satu tokoh yang Anne suka.

Semoga terhibur, teman-teman! Jangan lupa review, ya! Anne akan seneng banget! Anne sayang kalian! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


End file.
